The Corre Need Not Know
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: After a match, Justin Gabriel and Adam "Edge" Copeland want each other. Will they get caught by The Corre?


Justin Gabriel was used to sneaking around, so when Adam "Edge"Copeland said to meet him after their match; he was totally up for it. Wade and Heath didn't like it when he went out with random men. Wade and Heath wished that Justin would just find a good girl and be happy, but Justin didn't want that. He loved the rush he got when he was being filled. Justin was a bottom by choice. He could have been a top with anyone, but he didn't want to. Justin was just about to walk out of the Core's locker room when Wade stopped him.

"Where are you going, buddy?" Wade clasped Justin's shoulder.

"Back to the hotel. I'm exhausted, man. Tonight was insane." Justin smiled small.

Wade nodded, "Get some sleep, Gabriel. We'll check on you in the morning."

"I'll meet you guys for breakfast."

"That works too. Goodnight, Just."

"Night, Wade." Justin picked up his bag and walked out the back door.

Adam was leaning against the wall smirking. "Gabriel."

Justin turned and was face to face with Adam. He took a deep breath, taking in a scent that was only Adam's. Justin smiled, "Copeland. Are you ready?"

Adam nodded and ran a hand through Justin's hair, "I'm always ready for a little ass."

Justin closed his eyes and leaned into Adam. He loved when men played with his hair. He loved it even more when they pulled it. Adam moved away which brought Justin back to the conscious world. He looked at Adam. "Let's go."

Justin nodded and followed Adam to his car. Adam popped the trunk and they threw their gear in the back. They both got in the front seats; Adam started the car and off they went. When they were away from the arena Adam looked over at Justin, "Do you want to grab something to eat before we go back to the hotel? I always like to grab some food after an intense match like that."

"Wow, that sounds great, Adam." Justin nodded, "What do you feel like?"

"I usually grab something pasta or hamburger related." Adam shrugged.

"Pasta sounds great. I'm totally in the mood for some lasagna." Justin licked his lips at the thought of it.

"Lasagna sounds really good."

Adam drove to the fast food pasta place, "Everyone swears by Olive Garden, but I'm not a fan. I'd rather go to Fazoli's."

"Have you ever eaten Carino's?" Justin moaned, "I swear by their Italian creme soda's."

"Christian took me to one. I loved it. I haven't been back though." Adam parked the car and turned to look at Justin.

"I love, love it. We'll have to go when he gets back." Justin smiled and Adam nodded.

The men got out of their car and walked inside. They ordered then found a spot to sit. Justin looked out the window before looking back at Adam, "Tell me something about yourself."

"I thought everyone knew everything about me already."

"I don't."

Adam smiled and started telling Justin about himself. By the time he was finished their food was ready. Adam got up to get it. Justin grabbed them a couple of breadsticks as the bread basket came by. Adam came back with their food and sat Justin's in front of him. Justin thanked him, and they started eating. Half an hour later they were both full and happy. During their meal, Justin had been rubbing his foot against Adam's leg. Adam would retaliate by doing the same to Justin. By the end of the meal they were surprised that they hadn't just jumped each other. Adam threw away their food as Justin walked out to the car. When Adam got out there he didn't unlock the car. Justin cocked an eyebrow, "Are you going to let me in?"

Adam shook his head then pushed Justin against the car and kissed him. Justin groaned against Adam's lips. Adam rubbed his crotch against Justin's. He pulled away from Justin's lips and kissed along his jaw line to his ear.

"Do you feel how hard you made me?" Adam growled nipping at the lobe.

"Mmm, fuck. Yes..." Justin moaned.

Adam pulled Justin's hair driving the younger man crazy as he did it. "Adam, want you." Justin whimpered.

Adam unlocked the car. He and Justin quickly got inside. Adam turned the car on and drove to their hotel as fast as the speed limit would allow. The two grabbed their bags from the trunk and ran inisde. Adam's room was on the first floor so that made them very happy. Adam opened the door, and they rushed inside. They immediately dropped their bags and pushed themselves against each other. Their lips clashed in a dominating and passionate kiss. Adam licked along the South African's lips wanting entrance. Justin parted his lips, and Adam's tongue slipped inside claiming everything. When the need for air came the two broke apart.

"We need to get out of these clothes, Adam." Justin panted. Adam nodded and pulled his shirt off. Justin followed suit. A few minutes later they were both naked. Adam stared at Justin's body. The boy could have been Randy Orton's mini-me. He looked almost like the sex god, and Adam would know. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm, yeah. I do." Adam nodded. He pulled Justin towards him again and pressed his lips to Justin's. The younger man groaned and wrapped his arms around Adam. Adam ran his hands down Justin's body to his cock. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and started stroking. Justin pulled back out of the kiss and gasped. The feeling was incredible.

"Adam, fuck me." Justin whispered barely able to speak.

"On your knees, Just." Adam pushed him back. Justin nodded and obeyed. He fell to his knees and looked up at Adam. Adam fisted his cock in front of Justin's face, teasing him with it before speaking just two quiet words. "Suck it."

Justin leaned forward and licked the head of Adam's dick tasting the precome there. Justin licked his lips before going back to take in more. He took in inch by inch before his nose hit Adam's pelvic bone. Adam gasped and place a hand on Justin's head. Justin started bobbing. When he'd come up to the head he'd wrap his tongue around the head before going all the way back down where he'd add suction making Adam moan his name. Adam ran his fingers through Justin's hair telling him he was doing everything perfectly. After a few minutes Justin pulled all the way off licking down Adam's dick to his balls.

"Justin," Adam whispered.

Justin looked up at him, his tongue out ready to lick along Adam's balls. "Mmm?"

"Get on the bed. I want to fuck you."

Justin popped up and jumped on the bed sticking his ass out in the air teasing Adam. Adam chuckled and walked over to him. "I'm yours for the taking, Ad."

"You've got a beautiful ass, Justin. So perfect." Adam leaned down and kissed along Justin's backside. Justin shook his ass again. Adam slapped him, "Stop."

"Mmm, do that again." Justin moaned.

Adam smirked and slapped Justin's ass again getting another moan, "You like pain, baby?"

"Yes." Justin nodded.

"Do you like it when I do this?" Adam leaned forward and pulled Justin's hair. Justin grunted and nodded.

"Fuck me, Adam."

Adam put two fingers in Justin's face. Justin greedily pulled them into his mouth and started sucking on them getting them wet for Adam. When Adam felt they were wet enough he took them out of Justin's mouth and pushed one into his ass.

"More, Addy. I want more." Justin whined.

Adam chuckled, "Patience, little one. I don't want to hurt you too bad."

Justin whined again. Adam put a stop to that by pulling his finger out and pushing two back in. Immediately he started twisting them, crooking them, and scissoring them opening Justin up for him. Adam moved his fingers over Justin's prostate. Justin cried out, "Fuck me, Addy!"

Adam pulled his fingers out, spit on his hand and rubbed it on his cock. He flipped Justin over, spread his legs apart and pushed the head against Justin's entrance. "Beg for it."

"Please, Adam. Please. I want your cock deep inside of me." Justin begged.

Adam shook his head, "Not good enough."

"UH! Fuck me. Tear me up. Make it to where I won't be able to walk right for a week." Justin begged again pushing his ass down onto the head of Adam's dick.

Adam smirked and pushed inside of Justin. Justin wrapped his legs around Adam's waist. Adam pushed in and out in a steady pace. Justin had his head thrown back in complete pleasure. Adam was hitting his prostate dead on. Adam reached down and took Justin's dick in hand and started stroking him in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Adam. So fucking good. Hitting...all the r-right spots..." Justin panted, barely able to speak.

Adam sped up his thrusts. He wanted to make Justin cum. He wanted to see the look on the younger man's face.

"Adam...right fucking there...Moet nie ophou nie. So goed is. Reg daar. (Don't stop. So good. Right there.)" Justin was coming undone beneath Adam. It was so bad that he wasn't even speaking English.

Adam leaned down and licked across Justin's chest. He pulled Justin's hair pulling him up to his lips. They kissed for a minute before Adam pulled back, "Cum, Justin."

Justin cried out in a mix of Afrikaans, Adam's name and English as he came on Adam's hand and both of their stomachs. Adam groaned. The look on Justin's face was beautiful. Adam thrusted a few more times before cumming in Justin crying out the younger's name. Adam fell forward and laid his head on Justin's chest. They both caught their breath before either moved. Adam pulled his dick out and laid down beside Justin.

Justin leaned his head up and smiled, "That was awesome."

Adam nodded, "We need sleep."

"Yes, sir we do."

The men got under the covers, cuddled up and went to sleep.

The next morning, Justin woke before Adam. He took a quick shower, got dressed then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote Adam a quick note then left the room. When Adam woke thirty minutes later Justin was gone, but there was a note on his pillow. Adam picked it up and read it.

~Adam, Thank you for the wonderful time. I would love to do that again. Just call me anytime you want me and I'll be all yours.  
JG~

Adam smiled. He would definitely take Justin up on his offer, one day.  
~~END~~


End file.
